Rumor has it
by AttackOnShipping
Summary: There is a rumor going around that Levi and Eren are in a relationship, but both deny it. What happens if it actually comes true? *cough* Hanji *cough* Meanwhile, Armin is having troubles with a certain someone who seems to be confused about who to love.
1. Mystery

**A/N: This is my first AoT Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it~**

**Brofist to the EreRi/RiRen fans! :D  
**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

_There's nothing...I see nothing...Nothing but...Corporal? I tried reaching out to reach for him but he kept getting further away...I ran as fast as I could...But no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't reach him...Then I tripped and fell... "Eren!" I looked up and saw him staring down at me. He helped me up and we gazed in each other's eyes for a while. He pulled me down for a kiss and-_

Cold water fell onto my body and I woke up. "FUCK!" I fell off of my bed and onto the floor. "Ow!" I opened my eyes to a pair of brown boots, and then slowly looked up to meet a pair of cold grey eyes glaring down at me."C-Corporal!" I stood up and saluted the short black haired man. What I wasn't expecting was a hit to the head with the bucket he had been holding."Next time, wake up when I'm calling you, brat..." All I did was lay there on the floor and watched the brown boots leave the room. I didn't even try to get up.

A few minutes later, another pair of brown boots had entered the room. "Eren! What are you doing on the floor?!" The person helped me up."Hanji?" She had a notepad in one of her hands."Are you going to run test on me again?" I saw her face glow up. "If Levi doesn't have a problem with it~" She started drooling...Hanji started drooling..."Can't that wait?" I was too tired for her to run anymore test on me."NO! It can't." She dragged me out of the castle and into the yard

."What are we doing now?" I looked around for the guy that was always with her. I think his name was Moblit. Anyway, I didn't see any equipment around."Hanji? What are we-" She quickly turned around with a serious look on her face which scared the life out of me. "Eren.." I hesitated as I answered "Y-Yes?" She then sighed and grabbed my hand. "It's about you and Levi...I know he likes you...And it's pretty obvious that you like him. So I want to help you.." I blushed after hearing her say that. "W-What are you talking-"

"I'm serious Eren!" She sighed again.

"Look...I know this is weird, but you have to trust me..If you want to keep your relationship a secret, I'd be glad to keep it." What relationship? All I see him as is my superior officer. And I'm pretty sure he saw me only as a subordinate...For some reason..that hurt my heart..Did I really see him as more than a superior officer? Impossible!

"Hanji, you're talking crazy...I see him only as my Captain..." She stared at me before sighing another time. "I give up.." She walked back into the castle leaving me alone out in the yard. I looked up in the sky and thought about what Hanji said...Maybe...Maybe I did think of him more than my Captain...but...he would never return my feelings...I stared down at the ground with tears pricking the corner of my eyes, and fought to hold them back, as I walked back into the castle.

I was walking down the hallway as I heard a familiar clacking of boots. It seemed faster than usual. The boots grabbed my arm and pushed me into what seemed like a storage room."Corporal, what are you-" He glared at me. "What did you tell her?" he said coldly. "..Eh?" He pushed me against the wall. "Don't play dumb with me..What did you tell Hanji?" His glare burned through me. "What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms as he glared coldly.

"Why the hell did she come to me asking me what we do when I'm alone with you?" "I don't know." Before I knew it, he had become extremely close to me. "I'm not playing games Jaeger..." I could have sworn he was going to bite my head off. "I really don't know!" I almost fainted at the way he looked at me. Then he sighed. "Fine...but if I ask Hanji if you told her anything, I'm kicking your ass..." With that, he left. I stood there for a while before leaving the room. I saw him standing outside of the room talking to Petra. It seemed like an argument.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to them. "Just what exactly were two doing in the storage room?!" I get it...He's trying to convince her that we weren't doing anything.. "Talking...That's it." She didn't seem convinced. "I don't believe you...If you were just talking, why did you have to go into a storage room? And why did it take you so long to come out?" I didn't know how to reply to that."Why are you even concerned about what I do with him? For one thing, I'm your superior officer and it has nothing to do with you." She was silent after that. I managed to walk away and retreat to go find something to clean.

As I cleaned a room, I was thinking about what Petra had said...A part of me wanted something dirty to happen in the storage room... I blushed at the thought of something like that happening. Me and the Corporal...in the storage room...doing dirty things...I blushed more.. "Eren?" I turned around to meet a familiar blond.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red.."

"Y-Yeah."

"Eren? I want to talk to you about something..." I was worried by the way he said it.

"...Are you and the Corporal in a relationship?"

I stiffened at those words. I thought about for a while before mumbling, "I wish we were..." I knew Armin didn't hear what I said which kind of made me glad.

"Eh?"

"No" I heard him sigh in relief."Good...I don't want Mikasa going on a rampage if she found out that you two were in a relationship." I hadn't replied to him and watched him leave the room. I stared at the door for a while before beginning to clean again.

_Later that day_

I lay in the new room I was given yesterday. Hanji said it was an experiment, but I think she said that on purpose because she felt bad for me. But then again, she probably said that because she thought of something dirty. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. Why does everyone think that I have a relationship with the Corporal? I got up and headed for the Mess Hall were the rest of my Comrades were.

**Levi's POV**

I just finished cleaning and checking everything to make sure it was cleaned properly. I fixed the straps on my pants and sat down on my bed. I sighed. Since my room was located just above the Mess Hall, I could hear everything that goes on in the room. "I really hope I don't have to go down their and stop a fight again.." I waited a while for any signs of a fight but didn't hear anything. I stood up, heading to the Mess Hall hoping that they decided not to fight today. But as I headed to the door, I heard a crash. "Fuck.."

I rushed to the Mess Hall and threw open the doors to see a familiar pair tossing each other around like rag dolls. I started to walk over to them as the crowd dispersed in fear. I kicked both of them in their sides and the fell clenching their sides. "I told you two not to fight in the Mess Hall...Look at the all the fucking mess you've made..." I glared coldly at them. I had just cleaned this room! "Clean it up..." I watched as they struggled to get up. I handed them the cleaning materials and made sure that they cleaned it up right. Afterwards, I took my usual seat at the head of the table after getting my tea.

Since we didn't have enough food, I decided to give my portion of food to the rookies. Erwin kept bitching about how I should eat instead of drinking tea. The only thing he earned by doing that was a 'Fuck you'. I looked around the room to make sure everyone was done eating before I got out of my seat and left the Mess Hall. I walked to Erwin's office to check on him before heading to bed. As I opened the door, I almost lost my balance at the sight. Erwin was...

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**


	2. Heartbroken

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this! I was having writers block and my computer always froze on me.**

**Well, here's the second chapter! **

**P.S I have already started writing the third chapter**

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I stared in shock at the scene. I wanted to move but my feet wouldn't budge. After a while, I slowly headed over to the figure on the ground. I hadn't realized that I was shaking out of fear. I would rather die than admit to _anyone, _that I was for one second scared. I hesitantly crouched beside Erwin, rolling him on his back. I put my hand over his face to see if he was breathing. Indeed, he was breathing.

But...

I could hear him...

He was red all the way down to his neck. I felt his forehead which was burning up. I tried to pick up the over-sized fuck, _**Okay, so maybe I was over-reacting**._ But GOD-FUCKING-DAMN! He was so fucking heavy! I struggled to pick him up but failed multiple times. I finally managed to put him on the bed, but I was already out of breath by then. I stared down at him, contemplating whether I should get a doctor or take care of him myself. I just decided that it was better if I handled it myself and that I would get a doctor if it had gotten worse. I went to get a cold wet towel from the bathroom, noticing that it wasn't as filthy as I thought it would be. I hurried back to Erwin and placed the towel over his forehead, feeling his cheeks. It seemed like the fever had gone down, but it didn't. _Maybe a cold bath will help calm his fever. _A light blush spread across my face at the thought of seeing him naked.

Stop it Levi.

He is your Commander.

You shouldn't think like that

I removed the towel and re-wet it, placing it back on his forehead. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him, staring at his lips. Without my permission, my hand moved over to them and lightly rubbed against them. My body didn't listen to me as it leaned forward and connected our lips. Little had I known that I was being watched.

* * *

**Eren's POV**

I had left the Mess Hall in search for the short Captain. He was supposed to walk me down to my cell but he disappeared. Maybe he was in the Commander's office? I walked to the Commander's office to see that the door was opened halfway. I peeked in and watched the Captain struggling to pick the man up. I was going to help but stopped when he had finally managed to put him in the bed. I stood there and watched as he went and grabbed a wet towel and placed it on his head. A hint of jealousy flared in my heart.

I didn't know why, but I became jealous because he was taking care of him instead of me. I watched as he stared down at the man before re-wetting the towel and placing it on his forehead again. I was going to walk in as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside the man. What was he doing? Shouldn't he get a doctor? He needs to go and get a doctor so he can walk me down to my room. I had pushed the door open a little before noticing that he had reached his hand over and touched the man's lips. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him lean over and kiss the Commander. Questions started to form in my mind as I observed the scene. 'Why is he kissing him? Did he have a crush on him? Is he even gay? What would the others think about this? Would they accept it? Would he spend more time with him than me? Would he ignore me? Would he be even more mean to me?'

I stared at them. Heartbroken. I hadn't realized that my crush on him had been bigger than I thought. But no matter how big my crush on him was, he didn't like me the way I liked him back. I hurried away from the room as tears threatened to fall. _No more. I don't want to see anymore. _The thought of him and the Commander together made my heart ache. As I turned the corner, the tears were nearly falling.

"Eren...?" I looked up to see a familiar blond.

"..Oh, Armin..." I tried to sound like everything was alright. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

A small blush appeared on the blond's face. "I should ask you the same thing."

"...I was waiting for the Captain..He's in the room with the Commander."

Armin's face dropped.

Completely.

I stared in shock at him. "A-Armin..? Is everything alright?"

He was angry. And Armin was rarely angry. I watched as he tried to calm down. "What exactly are they doing? Are they just talking?" I immediately looked away. "They are our superior officers..It's not any of our business what they're doing.."

That's when he snapped.

Armin clenched his fist and stormed towards the Commanders room. I followed in suit, trying to stop him. The reply I got by doing this was not what I expected. We approached the room as Armin flew open the door, staring in what seemed shock at the scene. Apparently, when I left, he had woken up and gradually kissed Levi and now they were making out. But that stopped as soon as we walked in. They turned to us with a slight blush on their face. When the Captain registered who came through the door, he sent us one of his deadly glares.

"What the hell are you two do-" His face changed slightly into a shocked one but then he gave a questioning look. "Why the hell are you crying?" I looked at Armin's face and it was not a pleasant sight. Armin's face was was full of tears. His face was red and he was shaking. I was shocked at this. As much as Armin cried, I had never seen him cry this hard before.

He let out a wail and ran out of the room. I sent a glare to the Commander but received a glare from the Captain. I hurried after Armin to his room. I opened the door and saw him laying down crying in his pillow. I immediately went over and comforted him.

"It's okay Armin."

It's not Eren!"

He lifted his head up to look at me. "I saw him making out with the Captain!" He then sat up and whispered in my ear again. I was shocked. That is not what I was expecting to come out of his innocent little mouth.

"Please don't tell Mikasa..."

I was too speechless. "I won't but, when did this happen?"

"Maybe a week ago?"

"Well, I guess seeing him kiss the Captain really was heartbreaking, huh?"

"Yeah..." He whispered something in my else in my ear which made my face turn COMPLETELY red.

"Y-You did what?!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN**

**You guys will son enough know what Armin said to Eren in the next chapter.**

**So long!**


	3. Why?

**Remember when I said that was working on the third chapter?**

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Eren layed in his bed thinking about what happened yesterday. He really hadn't expected that. Who knew Armin could do things like that? Who knew they would be together? Yesterday was just a shock. He found out that he had a crush on his Captain, he found out that the Captain was gay _and _liked the commander. I mean, come on! He also found out that Armin...

That Armin...

Never mind. Lets not remember that.

He stared at the ceiling as yesterday played itself over in his mind.

_Flashback_

_"They're our superior officers...It's none of our business what they're doing..."_

_That's when he snapped._

_He stormed towards the Commander's room. I followed in suit, trying to stop him. The response I got is not what I had expected._

_"It is when one of them is my boyfriend."_

_. . . . . . _

_"It's okay, Armin."_

_"It's not Eren!" He lifted his head to look at me._

_"I just saw him kissing the Captain!" There was a moment of silence. He then sat up and whispered something in my ear._

**_"I loved him...We had sex and and he took my virginity last night.."_**

_I was shocked._

_That is not what I was expecting to come out of his innocent little mouth._

_"Please don't tell Mikasa.."_

_"I won't but...Armin...When did this happen..?"_

_"Maybe a week ago?"_

_"Well...I guess seeing him kiss the Captain really was heartbreaking, huh?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_He whispered something else in my ear that made my face turn COMPLETELY red._

**_"We had oral sex too...he said I was good at it."_**

_"You did what?!"_

_End of Flashback_

That gave Eren an idea. What if he gave the Captain a blowjob? Would he forget about about the Commander and come to him? Maybe he could even get out of cleaning.

Eren scurried out of bed hearing the Captain yell his name. He hurriedly got ready for the day. For he knew, what was coming. He walked out of his room to only to be pushed back in. The door closed and was locked.

"Why the hell was Arlet crying last night?"

"That's not my business to tell. Maybe you should ask the Commander."

"I'm not playing games, brat." He pushed Eren against the wall and glared at him.

"Tell me right now."

Eren was about to protest when a knock was heard at the door. He immediately moved away from Eren and opened the door, seeing a brunette at the door.

"Hanji, what the hell do you want?"

She looked like a mess. Her hair was messy and so was her clothes. She put her hands to her face as she blushed and squealed. Her squeal made everyone wince.

"Levi's in Eren's room?!" She gasped when she looked at Eren. "Did you guys finally tell each how you feel and then did it last night?!"

This made Eren blush and the Captain glare.

"No we didn't. So get the hell out and leave us alone." He slammed the door on her face and resumed back to Eren. He backed Eren back into the wall, his body extremely close to the others. Eren tried to get away but Levi pinned him to the wall. Eren blushed madly and tried to get out of his grip. The Captain only tightened it. This made him wince in pain. Why was he doing this? He was hurting him!

"Stop! You're hurting me!" He tightened slightly and then let go of his wrists. The Captain glared at Eren and then opened the door to leave, only to be stopped by Hanji. She pushed him back into the room and entered as well. The Commander was close behind. Hanji sat on Eren's bed and crossed her arms. The Commander just stood with his arms cross, avoiding eye contact with the Captain and Eren. Hm..Weird..

"Go on. Tell Levi why Armin was crying." The Commander tensed and The Captain gave him a questioning look. The Commander looked Levi in the eyes. He stuttered for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I was dating him...And I slept with him the night before last night..." The Captain shifted his weight onto his other foot. He hadn't moved for a while before he finally stood up straight ready to respond.

"Okay. Why do I care? Are you still with him?"

"No, but-" He was cut off by the Captain's lips. The Commander placed his hands on the Captain's hips. He looked at Eren through the corner of his eyes. Armin just had to walk in. Couldn't he at least knock? It would have been less awkward if he knocked. Still awkward, but not as much. As soon as he walked in, he stopped and stared at the two who hadn't stopped making out. They eventually stopped and looked at the blond.

"Armin.." Eren started to walk over to the blond but he darted out of the room.

Eren turned to face the Commander. He stared at him before leaving the room to go find Armin. He checked the Mess Hall but the little blond wasn't there. Eren looked through the whole castle but no sign of the blond. He immediately went back to his room where his superior officers were. They apparently were still in there. When Eren opened the door, the air was thick with tension. The Captain was away from the Commander and Hanji was still sitting on the bed. But she brightened up when he entered the room.

Eren made his way over to the Commander. "Are you happy? I can't find Armin anywhere..."

Hanji stood up. "I think I know where the little blond is~" She darted out of the room with Eren behind. The Commander of course followed, with an unhappy Captain. They followed the crazed maniac to the roof of the building. Butterflies began to form in both Eren and the Commander's stomach. He couldn't be thinking of...He wouldn't! When they reached the roof,oh what a sight it was. Everyone stopped and stared. Frightened at what would happen. And the Captain? Honestly, he could care less. But, he is a soldier. So he was valuable.

"Armin..." The brunette stared, scared. What was the little blond doing..?


	4. Two birds with one stone

**Here's a little RiRen and Winmin for you guys.**

**So I recently read the reviews for this story and someone asked if Levi and Erwin were manwhores. They're not but...I totally...wanted it to seem so... -_No I didn't-_**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4 and your answ-**

**Levi: So now I'm a manwhore?**

**No, that's not what I-**

**Levi: Oh, Fuck you**

**=.=**

* * *

The the little blond was standing on the roof, close to the edge. He was trembling and sobbing. It looked like he was about to jump, but there was a book next to him. It seemed like he didn't know they were there. He continued to cry when Hanji decided to go over to comfort him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and made him jump. Armin turned around to the crazed brunette and apparently still didn't see them. Hanji opened her arms and he got the hint that he could cry on her shoulder.

So he did.

Armin collapsed into her arms as his sobs turned into wails. Hanji cooed soothing words in his ears to calm him down and his wails turned back into sobs.

Eren looked at the Commander and was surprised to see his face looking like that. The Commander let his usual face fall and put up a sad one. He looked heartbroken. Eren kinda felt bad for the guy, but he deserved to feel pain.

While Armin cried in Hanji's arms, the Captain had left the roof with Eren behind him. Eren wanted them to make up and the Captain was just annoyed. But this was a perfect opportunity for Eren. The young boy smiled to himself as he thought of a plan to get him alone.

Eren grabbed the Captain by his wrist and dragged him to the same storage room he was dragged inside of the other day.

He pinned the shorter to the wall and stared him in the eyes. Eren pressed his lips against the Captain's and after a few moments, he kissed back. The kiss quickly escalated. Eren eventually ended up against the wall with his hands tangled in the man's hair and his legs mixed with the other's.

The Captain's hands were searching every part of his body. During the kiss, they grinded their lower halves together, causing friction. They continued to grind their clothed erections as the Captain bit Eren's bottom lip and gained entrance to his mouth. Their tongues danced around with each other's for a while. The kiss didn't stop until they could no longer breathe.

They stood there panting, trying to catch their breath before the raven spoke up.

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"When we're alone, call me Levi."

With that, the short Captain left a blushing and panting Eren in the storage room.

* * *

Armin continued to sob in Hanji's arms until she let go of himand wiped away his tears.

"I think someone has something to say to you." The brunette stepped aside to show the larger blonde who was standing there. Armin tried to hide behind Hanji but she left the roof quickly, leaving the two alone.

Erwin tried to avoid eye contact but ended up staring into the baby blue eyes. He hesitated for a moment before building up the courage to say something.

"..Armin...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." The young blond scoffed.

"You did anyway." This caused the older blond to look away.

"I know I did. But I didn't mean to. It just happened." He scoffed again, making Erwin sigh.

"Armin, look," He got closer to Armin before speaking. "I know I messed up. I know I hurt you. But please. I can't live without you. Let's start over. Please.."

Armin stared at the Commander before breaking down into tears again and burying his face in his chest. Erwin hugged the blonde close to his chest and tried to calm him down.

The little blond eventually calmed down and stared into Erwin's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before their lips met. Erwin was obviously in control of the kiss.

The kiss escalated and soon Erwin's hands were all over Armin. They continued the kiss on the roof, the blond feeling slightly embarrassed out in the open.

Armin felt Erwin's tongue on his bottom lip and he complied. Erwin slipped his tongue in and Armin jumped high enough to wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. They continued kissing until they both ran out of oxygen.

They panted and waited for each other to speak, but nothing was said. Instead, there was another kiss. And we all know where that led to.

* * *

Hanji had been watching to make sure they made up. She was glad that she could help out.

Hanji left them alone and proceeded to her room passing by a certain storage room where sounds were heard. That left a smirk on her face she whispered something to herself before continuing walking.

"_Two birds with one stone~"_

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. I've been having writer's block for a long time. I read over what I had so far and proceeded to type what came to mind.**

** I assure you that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Remember to review!**

**P.S. Hanji will be a she in this story.**

**Until next time my little Jäegers!~ (≧∇≦)/**

**P.P.S. I just added some things to this chapter to make it longer if you haven't realized yet.**


End file.
